A known push switch apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-182459. The push switch includes a switch case, a switch, a switch cap and a switch button. The switch is arranged in a switch case. The switch cap is supported on the switch button and is fixed to the switch case. The switch cap cavers the switch for protects switch from a water. In such configuration, when the switch button is operates, the switch button pushes the switch through the switch cap. Therefore, the switch is generating a signal. However, the push switch is not considering a measure for releasing an excessive operation force relative to the switch, when the switch button is operates.
A need thus exit for a push switch includes a measure for releasing an excessive operation force.